Pour l'éternité
by Dark Yume
Summary: Post saison 3. Ianto revient, un peu différent, mais son capitaine n'est plus là...


Première fiction pour cette série, petit one shot qui vous plaira je l'espére ^^

Post saison 3, PARCE QUE NON IANTO NE PEUT PAS MOURIR !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Pour l'éternité<span>_

Cela faisait des mois qu'il le cherchait. Il avait traversé toute l'Angleterre, le monde entier, mais rien. Le capitaine Jack Harkness avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Il désespérait, et s'il était définitivement parti ? S'il avait fait tout cela pour rien ? Effectivement il avait fait beaucoup de choses, pour commencer il était mort. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais après tout qui peut prévoir sa mort ? Eh bien en tout cas lui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il se voyait vieillir aux côtés de son capitaine, tout en cherchant un moyen de devenir immortel. Oui c'était son rêve : l'immortalité. Beaucoup trouverait ça détestable, à quoi bon être immortel et voir tous ceux que l'on aime partir, cela ne produirait que de la souffrance. Le truc c'est que pour lui c'était différent, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde possédait l'immortalité. C'est pour cela qu'il la désirait, pour pouvoir être avec lui pour toujours. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussit voilà que son compagnon c'était fait la malle. Qui plus est son immortalité à lui avait quelques inconvénients, pour lesquels il aurait beaucoup apprécié l'aide de Jack.

Il avait fini par retourner à l'ancien QG de Torshwood, et avait décidé d'y rester. Il l'attendrait là, c'était un des seuls endroits où il était à peu près sûr qu'il reviendrait. S'il revenait. Il s'installa dans les anciens quartiers du capitaine, de cette façon il avait un peu l'impression que Jack était là. Il ne sortait que pour se nourrir, le plus discrètement possible vu son nouveau régime. Ce régime constituait précisément l'inconvénient majeur de son immortalité. Certes quelques avantages comme la force ou une vitesse surhumaine compensaient, mais c'était tout de même contraignant.

Se nourrir de sang n'est pas si facile de nos jours, surtout quand même la disparition de plusieurs clochard faisait bouger la police. Il avait fini par essayer de se nourrir d'animaux, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, ils tenaient moins au corps que le sang humain. Il devait se nourrir plus souvent et donc prendre plus de risques. Il essayait de se contrôler et de ne pas tuer, mais il n'y parvenait pas toujours. Il arrivait qu'il vide sa victime de son sang, il avait déjà tué deux êtres humains comme ça. Au début il s'en était voulu, puis il avait finit par ne plus y penser.

Il se concentrait sur Jack, sur l'homme qu'il cherchait, sur son compagnon. Ce n'était peut être pas un exemple de fidélité, mais il l'aimait et c'était le principale à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il était mort il s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour rester, il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Mais rien n'y avait fait, le néant l'avait emporté. Puis une lueur était apparu, on l'avait sorti de sa tombe, et on lui avait proposé un marché. Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Il était persuadé qu'il était perdu malgré son combat constant, mais finalement quelqu'un l'avait entendu, et était venu le chercher. Cet homme lui avait proposé de devenir comme lui, lui faisant miroiter son rêve d'immortalité, en omettant les inconvénients. Il avait accepté immédiatement, sans réfléchir, il se fichait des possibles conséquences. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Jack, pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec lui, à ses côtés. Lui tendre son manteau qu'il adorait tant, l'embrasser, le toucher. Toutes ces choses qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir faire.

Alors l'inconnu l'avait mordu et avait bu tout son sang, il s'était sentit mourir une seconde fois. Puis un liquide chaud au goût métallique coula dans sa gorge le faisant revenir à la vie. Tandis qu'il s'éveillait son sauveur s'éteignait à ses côtés. Il l'avait mis dans son propre cercueil et l'avait à nouveau enterré, avec une facilité qui le surprit. C'était désormais un inconnu qui était enterré sous son nom.

Par la suite il avait découvert la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait se déplacer, la force qu'il possédait. Il était tout de suite retourné au QG, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Jack assit à son bureau, le nez dans un dossier. Mais à la place il n'avait trouvé que du vide, des infrastructures et des machines abandonnées.

Il passa plusieurs mois ainsi, il avait pensé aller voir Gwen, mais il s'était rapidement ravisé. Elle avait accouché et menait une petite vie bien tranquille, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller la perturber. De plus elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui, il était certain qu'elle ignorait où se trouvait Jack. Et puis dans l'état actuel des choses il était mieux seul. Ou du moins loin de tout être mortel. 1ans était passé, et son capitaine n'avait toujours pas reparu. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, mais au moins ça avait le mérite de passer le temps.

Lorsque le capitaine Jack Harkness revint seul dans son ancien QG il soupira face aux locaux déserts. Il avait tout perdu, Tosh, Owen et surtout Ianto. Il accrocha son manteau au porte-manteaux et remit toutes les machines en marche, puis il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il était rentré avec un dossier, qu'il ouvrit dès qu'il fut installé. Il releva la tête, par pur réflexe, et faillit demander un café au vide qui l'entourait. Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il soupira et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisé sur son bureau.

Ianto ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se rendant compte que le bruit qu'il entendait était celui des machines du QG. Elles se remettaient en route, alors il y avait forcément quelqu'un. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, il flâna discrètement dans les locaux à la recherche de l'intrus, ses pas le menant naturellement vers le bureau de Jack. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était lui, qu'il était enfin revenu. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, et se stoppa net. Il était là, entier, vivant, et apparemment totalement désintéressé du dossier qui reposait sur son bureau. Le gallois voulut entrer tout de suite, mais finalement il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers sa chère machine café. Il prépara une tasse et reprit le chemin du bureau de Jack. Il y entra silencieusement et déposa délicatement la tasse de café fumant sur le bureau. La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut :

« Bon retour Jack. »

L'interpellé releva vivement la tête et resta figé devant l'autre homme. Était-il vraiment là ? Était-ce vraiment lui ? Ou était-il encore victime d'une hallucination ? Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, sous le regard subjugué de celui qui était censé être mort. Il s'approcha de lui et tendit la main vers son visage, sans que l'autre ne bouge, il se stoppa à quelque centimètre de celui-ci. Il avait peur qu'il n'y ai rien a toucher, que ce ne soit encore que du vent. Ce fut le gallois qui vint à la rencontre de sa main, et il eu alors le plaisir de sentir leur peau se toucher.

« Ianto... »

Il appuya son visage contre la main du capitaine savourant cette sensation qu'il avait presque oublié. Il savoura aussi le son de sa voix lorsqu'il prononça son nom, il sentait qu'il n'y croyait pas encore totalement. Et c'était tout à fait normal lui non plus n'y aurait pas cru. Alors il prit la main du capitaine dans la sienne, entrelaça leurs doigts avant d'aller se lover dans ses bras.

« Jack, enfin te revoilà. »

Jack serra Ianto dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pu, comme pour se persuader qu'il était réel. Puis il prit son visage dans ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien. Il s'observèrent ainsi quelques minutes chacun vérifiant ce que disait le regard de l'autre. Et ils s'embrassèrent, ce fut un baiser langoureux et doux à la fois, ils se retrouvaient enfin. Le baiser devint plus violent, plus direct, Jack fit asseoir Ianto sur son bureau, duquel il avait virer tout ce qui aurait pu le gêner. Le capitaine quitta la bouche de son gallois pour sa nuque, il y déposa de multiple baisers, y laissant des marques de sa propriété.

Ianto était aux anges, il avait autant envie de son capitaine qu'il avait envie de lui. Ils étaient pressés de se retrouver, de vérifier le corps de l'autre, comme si, s''il ne faisait rien maintenant tout serait perdu à jamais. Ils avaient peur de se perdre à nouveau. Mais Ianto sentait sa faim grandir au fur et à mesure que son désir augmentait, et que les lèvres du capitaine descendaient vers son torse. Jack remonta vers sa bouche qu'il reprit avec passion, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ce fut au tour de Ianto de déposer des baisers dans la nuque de son capitaine. Il était enivré par son odeur, il sentait le sang battre dans sa carotide, ce battement l'appelait. Il laissa ses canines frôler la peau de son amant, il huma son odeur.

Jack frissonnait au contact de ses crocs, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'enjeu, il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu son compagnon. Et il s'en fichait éperdument. Mais soudain le gallois s'écarta violemment et le repoussa. Il avait le souffle court, comme s'il se battait contre ses envies, mais le capitaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se rapprocha à nouveau, laissant cependant une distance suffisante entre eux. Même s'il avait très très envie de lui sauter dessus tout de suite.

Ianto se battait contre son envie de mordre Jack, il savait que de toute façon il ne pouvait pas vraiment le tuer, mais ce n'était pas correcte. Il devait d'abord lui parler.

« Il faut qu'on parle avant, je ne suis plus tout à fait comme avant. »

Son capitaine leva un sourcil.

« Je me fiche de ce qui a changé, tu es là c'est le principal. »

Sur ces mots il voulu s'approcher à nouveau, mais Ianto tandis un bras devant lui pour l'en empêcher. Il ne fallait pas, surtout pas, qu'il s'approche plus.

« Non vraiment c'est important. Il faut que tu saches. »

Le capitaine leva les bras et s'écarta légèrement. Qu'est-ce que son amant pouvait bien avoir au point de le stopper dans un moment pareil, alors que visiblement il en mourrait d'envie autant que lui.

« Bien, je t'écoute. Que dois-je savoir ? »

Ianto ne le regardait pas, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait réagir, et surtout il voulait cacher ses canines qui se montraient un peu trop.

« Eh bien, disons que j'ai un nouveau régime alimentaire plutôt... contraignant. »

« Oh, et ce nouveau régime alimentaire empêche-t-il le sexe ? »

« Non, mais disons que c'est un peu plus risqué maintenant. En fait surtout maintenant. »

Il avait faim, il n'avait pas mangé depuis 3jours. Et visiblement l'activité sexuelle réveillait aussi l'appétit. Jack approcha à nouveau, sans se soucier de son bras cette fois, il prit son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête. Ianto aurait pu résister, il en avait la force désormais, mais il ne le fit pas.

Jack ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant les canines apparente de son amant.

« Oh, je vois. Tu es devenu un vampire c'est ça ? »

Le gallois acquiesça. Jack se rapprocha encore plus, se collant à nouveau à lui, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Et tu as faim je me trompe ? »

Pour toute réponse Ianto déglutit, oh oui il avait faim, extrêmement faim. Et la proximité de son amant n'arrangeait rien à son problème. Jack l'embrassa, un simple baiser qui ne s'attarda pas.

« Eh bien mange qu'attends tu ? Tu me diras quel goût j'ai. »

Il avait son sourire amusé sur le visage, mais Ianto hésita encore. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire ça ? Pouvait-il vraiment risquer de vider son capitaine de son sang ? Jack reparti déposer des baisers dans son cou, lui faisant un peu plus perdre la tête, puis lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Dépêche toi, ou c'est moi qui vais te manger en premier. »

Ces mots susurré dans son oreille et la nuque qui se trouvait sous ses yeux eurent raison de ses hésitations. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Jack, l'effleurant simplement de ses crocs pour commencer. Il sentit son capitaine frissonner, tandis qu'il le serrait un peu plus contre lui pour l'empêcher de reculer. Puis ses canines pénétrèrent la peau de son amant, il sentit le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge tandis que Jack laissait échapper un petit gémissement de douleur, avant que le plaisir ne prenne sa place. Le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge était le meilleur de tous ceux qu'il avait pu boire, sans doute était-ce dû à son immortalité. Il se laissa emporter par ce goût si agréable à son palais, et grognait à chaque mouvement que pouvais faire jack. Un grognement qui venait du fond de sa gorge, qu'il ne pensait même pas être capable de produire.

Le capitaine ressentit une légère douleur lorsque les crocs de son amant pénètre sa carotide, mais finalement contre toute attente une vague de plaisir pris sa place. Ianto le maintenait fermement contre lui, et le grognement qu'il poussait à chacun de ses mouvements le faisait frissonner. Il n'avait jamais entendu un tel son sortir de la bouche du gallois, et il aimait beaucoup ça. Finalement le vampire avait eu raison de l'arrêter, c'était une excellente entrée en matière. Il sentait que ses forces commençaient à le quitter, mais il laissa Ianto continuer. Il savait qu'il allait revenir, il revenait toujours, et désormais son amant aussi. Cette réflexion amena un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres, tandis que le gallois aspirait les dernières gouttes de son sang.

Ianto sentit le corps de l'autre peser de plus en plus lourd sur lui, mais il ne fut pas capable de s'arrêter. Il ne se stoppa que lorsque le sang finit par manquer, il lécha la plaie en gardant le corps sans vie de son amant dans ses bras. Il ne bougea pas, le gardant contre lui en attendant que la vie lui revienne. Quinze minutes plus tard Jack n'avait toujours pas bougé, le gallois commençait à s'inquiéter, il le sera un peu plus fort en priant pour que son immortalité le sauve une fois de plus. Ce ne fut que trente minutes plus tard que le capitaine rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, Ianto le tenant si fermement contre lui que même ce violent regain de vie ne l'en avait pas écarté.

« Si tu continues à me serrer aussi fort je risque fort de mourir une deuxième fois. »

En entendant ces mots la gallois lâcha prise immédiatement, laissant jack reprendre son souffle.

« j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. »

« Allons, allons, après toutes les morts que j'ai vécue ce n'est pas un simple manque de sang qui va m'empêcher de revenir. »

Sur ces mots il prit le visage de son amant dans ses mains, le regardant de plus près. Il semblait redevenu normale, enfin il semblait rassasié. Jack l'embrassa encore une fois, constatant que les canines de l'autre homme avaient de nouveau une taille acceptable. Puis il lui susurra dans l'oreille :

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

Le capitaine Harkness sourit malicieusement.

« J'ai bon goût ? »

Le gallois sourit à son tour, amusé par cette question, c'était bien le premier à la poser. Bon en même temps les autres n'en avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion.

« Oui, très bon goût même. »

Il prit à son tour les lèvres du capitaine, celui-ci le tirant par le col vers ses quartiers, sans rompre le baiser. Il laissa le propriétaire des lieux le pousser sur le lit et prendre le dessus, comme à son habitude. Ianto n'avait jamais pensé à échanger leur rôle, mais son nouveau statut lui donnait envie d'avoir le dessus. Il y résistait, il ne voulait pas y céder, pas tout de suite. Jack laissait ses mains glisser sur sa peau, ce contact qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir sentir lui faisait le plus grand bien. Sa cravate disparu rapidement, tandis que son amant prenait tout son temps pour retirer un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Jack voulait prendre son temps, il voulait vérifier chaque parcelle de peau du gallois. Il avait bien trop peur de n'être que dans un rêve, mais il était sûr d'une chose, si c'en était un, il ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller. Il déboutonnait lentement la chemise de Ianto, arrivant bientôt au dernier bouton, il se stoppa, laissant sa main remonter pour caresser le torse qu'il venait de découvrir. Il sentait que l'autre homme était impatient, mais il n'irait pas plus vite pour autant. Il laissa sa marque dans le cou du gallois, qui gémit doucement en sentant sa langue dans son cou. Puis il descendit vers sa clavicule, laissant glisser sa langue sur le peau chaude, et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le téton droit de son amant. Il savait que ce n'était pas le plus sensible, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il commençait par celui-là. Il en lécha le contour lentement, faisant grogner sa victime, de ce fait il se stoppa net.

Ianto réfléchissait sérieusement a prendre le dessus et à sauter violemment sur Jack pour aller plus vite. Son capitaine prenait son temps, beaucoup trop à son goût, il avait faim de lui maintenant. Lorsque celui-ci le marqua dans la nuque il se dit que maintenant ils avaient tous les deux une marque, même si elles n'étaient pas tout à fait du même genre. Jack lécha toujours aussi lentement le contour de son téton le moins sensible, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un grognement plaintif. Et pour son plus grand désespoir Jack se stoppa net. Il restait là, à califourchon sur lui, le regardant, le sourire aux lèvres. Ianto ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? »

Le sourire du capitaine redoubla.

« Je teste ta patience, mais visiblement tu n'en a aucune. »

Le gallois attrapa son amant par le col et l'embrassa sèchement.

« Ça fait un an que je te cherche, un an que j'attends ce moment, un an que j'ai désespérément envie de toi. Et après tout ce temps j'ai même finis par croire que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Alors excuse-moi, mais non je ne suis pas patient. »

La franchise du jeune homme étonna le capitaine, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait qu'être un vampire pouvait rendre plus irritable, plus direct. Sans pour autant retirer le moindre charme à la personne, au contraire il trouvait que ça en rajoutait au gallois. Il sourit et répondit juste avant de reprendre les lèvres de son amant.

« Très bien monsieur le vampire, laissez moi soulager toute cette frustration que je sens pointer à travers vos paroles... »

Il embrassa Ianto passionnément, tandis que ses mains le débarrassaient enfin de sa chemise, et s'attaquait à son pantalon.

Le gallois fut satisfait du petit effet de sa tirade, qui permit au capitaine de passer la cinquième. Il se mit lui aussi en action, retirant la chemise de son amant pendant que celui-ci s'attaquait à son pantalon. Et bientôt il ne leur restèrent que leur caleçon, le reste de leur peau pouvant enfin entrer en contact. Ianto avait l'impression que ses sensations étaient décuplés, sans savoir si c'était dû au fait qu'il soit devenu un vampire, ou simplement au fait que cela faisait un an qu'il rêvait de ce moment.

Jack allait maintenant titiller le téton le plus sensible, le simple fait d'en faire le contour avec le bout de sa langue fit se cambrer et gémir son amant. Il était satisfait de son effet, aussi continua-t-il ce manège quelques minutes de plus, et lorsqu'il sentit le gallois près à grogner de frustration il mordilla subitement le petit bout de chair. Son propriétaire sursauta avant de gémir à nouveau, son souffle commençant à se faire cour. Ses mains erraient dans son dos, l'une remonta dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre descendait. Il ne tarda pas à sentir une main se glisser sous le seul bout de tissu qu'il lui restait, et lui caresser les fesses.

Ianto était de plus en plus excité, et son amant lui faisait peu à peu perdre la tête. La main qu'il avait glisser sur ses fesses revint lentement sur le devant, et effleura le sexe gonflé du capitaine. Ce fut au tour de ce dernier de gémir, et il revint embrasser le gallois. Auquel il retira son dernier vêtement, celui-ci en faisant de même avec lui. Cette plus aucune barrière n'existait entre eux, Ianto attira son capitaine plus près de lui, sans rompre le baiser. Il voulait le sentir sur lui, de tout son poids, si bien que leurs érections entrèrent en contact, les faisant gémirent en cœur. Le gallois sentit son amant se laisser aller contre lui, tandis qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Il murmura son prénom au creux de son oreille, faisant louper un battement au cœur du vampire, même s'il n'était pas censé battre.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant que le capitaine ne se redresse et entame une descente sur le corps de son compagnon. Il fit glisser sa langue de l'oreille de Ianto jusqu'à son bas ventre, s'attardant un instant sur son nombril, puis contournant son sexe avant d'y revenir. Il l'effleura du bout de sa langue, de bas en haut, faisant gémir de frustration son propriétaire. Il répéta ce manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de Ianto se fassent suppliant. Alors il sourit de satisfaction et donna un grand et lent cou de langue sur le membre, faisant gémir de plaisir cette fois son amant qui se cambra. Il prit ensuite le sexe gonflé en bouche, en commença de lents va et vient, qui firent sortir un concert de gémissements de la bouche de son ex employé.

Ianto ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à cette bouche sur son sexe qui n'allait pas tarder à le mener à bout. Jack s'arrêta, sans doute savait-il que c'était la limite, et il le vit attraper du lubrifiant dont il enduit d'abord ses doigts. Il vint l'embrasser alors que deux doigts entraient dans son intimité, le faisant gémir encore une fois. De lent va et vient commencèrent, le faisant se cambrer de plaisir, ses sensations étaient réellement décuplés. Un troisième intrus vint se joindre au premiers, augmentant la douleur mais aussi le plaisir. Son capitaine l'embrassa à nouveau, ses mains glissèrent dans le dos de celui-ci, l'une venant dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser, l'autre se plaçant sur l'épaule opposé pour le maintenir contre lui. Le gallois finit par rompre le baiser, laissant échapper un long gémissement, puis il ancra son regard dans celui de jack et réclama son dû.

Le capitaine retira ses doigts, et présenta son sexe gonflé à l'entrée de l'intimité du gallois. Il le pénétra lentement, observant ses réactions, lorsqu'il fut en lui jusqu'à la garde il l'embrassa encore une fois, tout en commençant de lents va-et-vients. Ianto s'accrochait à lui, ses mains dans son dos étaient fermement aggrippées. Il accéléra petit à petit ses coups de reins, faisant gémir son amant de plaisir, de plus en plus fort. Lui aussi gémissait, il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être là, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire l'amour à Ianto, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais sentir sa chaleur. Mais c'était réel, Ianto était bien là, c'était son corps, sa voix, ses gémissements, sa chaleur, son odeur.

Le sexe du capitaine allant et venant en lui le rendait fou, il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent le menant de plus en plus près de la jouissance, ses gémissements ainsi que ceux de Jack se faisaient de plus en plus fort et appuyés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se transforment en un râle de pur plaisir lorsque l'orgasme les saisit tous les deux. Jack retomba doucement contre lui, restant encore un peu en lui. Ianto le serra contre lui, le visage dans son cou, et ce fut à son tour de murmurer le prénom de son capitaine au creux de son oreille. Ce dernier se retira avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait faim, mais pas de la même façon que plus tôt.

Jack sentit que les canines de son amant prenaient de nouveau une dimension plus imposantes qu'a la normale. Il rompit le baiser et le regarda, mis surpris mis amusé.

« On dirait que tu as de nouveau faim ? »

Ianto ne semblait pas savoir lui même, il détourna les yeux. Le capitaine rechercha alors dans ses souvenirs, il avait déjà eu une relation avec un vampire il y avait longtemps. Il se rappela que les vampire avaient tendance à ne pas supporter d'être dominé, même s'il semblait que le gallois n'avait pas trop mal supporté, sans doute parce qu'il venait de manger. Mais il y avait un contre coup, il caressa la joue de son amant, le faisant à nouveau tourner les yeux vers lui.

« Je crois que je sais ce qu'il te faut... »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais fougueusement cette fois, faisant appel à tous ses talents de dominant pour faire réagir le vampire.

Ianto ne comprit pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Jack, il ne savait pas lui même. Mais lorsque le capitaine l'embrassa à nouveau, lui faisant ressentir toute sa force de dominateur, il comprit. Son corps réagit tout seul, il retourna Jack sans même rompre le baiser, et l'encastra dans le matelas, utilisant sa force de vampire. Il rendit le baiser plus violent, son amant ne se défendant pas il réussit à se calmer, et à reprendre le dessus. Il rompit le baiser, tous deux étaient essoufflés, il lança un regard désolé et empli d'incompréhension au capitaine tandis qu'il relâchait sa prise.

« Désolé, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

Jack sourit, il se fichait bien qu'il lui fasse mal, il était là c'était tout ce qui importait. Il caressa à nouveau tendrement la joue de l'homme qui le dominait, voulant le rassurer, il savait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal comme réaction, c'est même étrange que tu ne l'ait pas eu avant. »

Ianto ne comprenait pas, pourquoi donc était-ce normale ? Pour lui ça ne l'était pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Les vampires sont des prédateurs à la base, et par conséquent des dominants au lit. Je suis donc étonné que tu n'es pas pris le dessus plus tôt. »

« Oh... »

Le gallois avait détourné le regard, il semblait gêné par la situation. Aussi Jack ajouta :

« Ce qui n'est absolument pas pour me déplaire, ce n'est pas parce que je suis dominant la plupart du temps que je n'aime pas me faire dominer... Qui plus est tu es un prédateur très attirant. »

Sur ces mots il reprit les lèvres de Ianto, ce qui mit fin à ses questionnements et hésitations intérieures. Le baiser devint plus passionné, réactivant le feu qu'ils venaient d'éteindre, mais cette fois le dominant n'allait pas être le même. Le vampire rompit le baiser pour aller en déposer dans la nuque de son amant, frôlant la peau de ses canines, ce qui fit frémir sa victime. Il entama une descente, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de Jack, qui frissonnait et gémissait au contact de ses lèvres, de sa langue ou encore de ses crocs. Il contourna le membre de nouveau gonflé du capitaine, le faisant à son tour gémir de frustration. Il semblait que la patience n'était valable que lorsqu'il dominait, ce qui fit bien sourire Ianto.

Il fut moins sadique que Jack et remonta quelques secondes seulement après son gémissement de frustration. Il effleura le sexe de son amant du bout de la langue, le faisant se cambrer et gémir de plus belle. Ianto était surpris par le fait que le capitaine ne fasse rien, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se surpris à apprécier énormément la dominance, alors qu'il n'y avait pas songé une seule fois depuis le début de leur relation. Il donna un cou de langue plus violent, puis il remonta prendre les lèvres de Jack, étouffant son gémissement. Il appuya son bassin contre celui de l'autre homme, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche.

Jack était à son tour de plus en plus impatient, il comprit ce que son amant avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt. Il attrapa sa nuque et approfondit d'avantage le baiser, tandis que de son autre bras il le collait à lui. Ianto rompit violemment le baiser, le surprenant au passage, il enfouit ensuite son visage dans son cou et le capitaine sentit ses canines s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il gémit de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Il savait que ça faisait parti du sexe avec les vampires, mais il ne se souvenait pas que ça pouvait être aussi agréable. Les crocs se retirèrent à peines quelques minutes plus tard, et une langue glissa sensuellement sur ses plaies. Cette langue glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres, qui s'ouvrirent docilement afin de la laisser entrer. Ce baiser eu le goût de son sang, mais ça ne le rendit pas moins agréable ni passionné.

Le gallois n'avait pas pu se retenir, il n'avait pas su résister à l'envie de goûter à nouveau le sang de son amant. Alors il l'embrassa passionnément pour se faire pardonner, tout en laissant glisser une de ses mains vers le bas ventre de Jack. Il s'écarta un peu de lui afin de pouvoir aller effleurer son membre de sa main, ce qui fit gémir sa victime, alors il le saisit à pleine main et lui appliqua d'habile mouvement qui firent se cambrer le corps sous lui. Il mit un terme au baiser afin d'aller remplacer sa main par sa bouche. Il fit quelques aller retour puis se redressa, attrapant le lubrifiant pour en mettre à son tour sur ses doigts. Non sans jeter un coup d'œil au capitaine, afin de s'assurer encore une fois de son accord.

Jack lança un regard empli de désir à son amant, lui signifiant qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec le traitement qu'il lui réservait. Ils s'embrassèrent alors qu'un doigt s'insinuait dans son intimité, délicatement, puis commença un mouvement de va-et-viens. La bouche quitta ses lèvres pour descendre sur sa poitrine et aller titiller son téton droit, tandis qu'un deuxième intrus se présentait. Il gémissait sous les attentions de son amant, savourant chaque caresse qui lui faisait mettre de côté la légère douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Une bouche s'empara de son sexe, le faisant se cambrer de désir alors qu'un troisième doigt entrait en lui.

Ianto continua ses mouvements encore quelques minutes, sentant le capitaine se tendre de plus en plus. Il finit par retirer ses doigts et présenta avec un peu d'hésitation son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité de Jack. Il le pénétra lentement, prenant exemple sur sa façon de faire pour ne pas le blesser. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde il embrassa son amant, sans bouger, attendant un peu qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Ce fut son amant qui lui donna le feu vert en commençant à onduler sous lui, il entama donc de lent va-et-viens.

Le gallois commença enfin à bouger en lui, ce qui lui procura un plaisir grandissant. Il bougeait le bassin pour encourager l'autre homme à accélérer ses mouvements, ce qu'il fit progressivement. Plus les mouvements de son amant se précipitaient plus la jouissance montait en lui, il se dit même que finalement être passif de temps en temps ne serait pas plus mal. Ianto choisit ce moment pour donner un ultime coup de rein qui les libéra tous les deux en même temps. Jack accueillit le gallois dans ses bras, tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle.

Le vampire se retira du capitaine et s'allongea à côté de lui, l'observant. Son objet d'attention vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait pris plus de plaisir qu'il n'aurait cru à dominer cet homme. Finalement être actif n'était pas si mal, c'était même très intéressant.

« Que penses-tu d'aller prendre une douche maintenant ? »

Il lui sourit et acquiesça, l'embrassant encore une fois. Ils se levèrent et se retrouvèrent sous la douche, profitant encore du corps de l'autre enfin retrouvé. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne voulant pas se lâcher de peur que l'autre disparaisse avant le matin.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent leurs regards se croisèrent, ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, se serrant plus fort que jamais l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient rassuré d'être encore tous les deux là, c'était pour eux la plus belle chose au monde, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Aucun mot ne pouvait traduire leur bonheur, ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment précis.

Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, et cette fois c'était réellement pour l'éternité.

* * *

><p>Alors alors ? Review pleaseeee !<p> 


End file.
